Devil's Snare
Devil's Snare is a plant with the magical ability to constrict or strangle anything in its surrounding environment or something that happens to touch it. Struggling or resistance to Devil's Snare will cause the plant to exert a greater force of constriction. Devil's Snare does not seem to be common, but certain herbologists have access to it. It is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. This plant uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. It seems when a victim relaxes, and the plant no longer senses struggle or tension, it will pull its victims under its knarled vines and drop the bodies to the ground underneath, possibly because it registers that the victim has perished. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment. It will stop its movement in the environment in front of bright light and will recoil away from the heat of fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as bluebell flames will drive it away from its victims. It resembles the plant flitterbloom. History 1991-1992 In 1991, Professor Sprout placed a large Devil's Snare as the second defence of the Philosopher's Stone, just below the trapdoor guarded by Fluffy. In 1992, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were caught in the plant when they attempted to prevent the theft of the Philosopher's Stone. 1995-1996 In 1995, Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable working for the Ministry of Magic, was a comatose patient at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, after having been Impuriused into attempting to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. When Bode began to recover, a Death Eater sent a potted Devil's Snare to the hospital in the guise of a Christmas gift in order to silence him. Healer Miriam Strout apparently mistook the plant for a flitterbloom, and it asphyxiated Bode. 1998 In 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Sprout used Devil's Snare against the attacking Death Eaters and giants. They were placed around the castle of Hogwarts by Pomona Sprout and Neville Longbottom. Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Hermione and Harry were able to escape the Devil's Snare by simply remaining calm. When Ron began to panic, Hermione saved him by casting Lumos Solem. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the Hedge Maze attacked the Champions during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Some roots attacked Cedric, it may be related to Devil's Snare. Eventually, it kept strangling Cedric, then Harry freed him from it. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Devil's Snare can be seen inside the Room of Requirement growing out of a glass case at the bottom of a column and growing toward the ceiling. *In LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, the first year Herbology students have a lesson on Devil's Snare. The plant gets out of control and captures Ron, as well as stealing Pomona Sprout's wand, requiring Harry and Hermione to destroy the plant with Lumos Solem. *In the Xbox version of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Devil Snare actually looks like a giant Venomous Tentacula but coloured blue instead of green. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Category:Plants Category:Underground Chambers